Pulling One Last Favor
|game = V |location = Strawberry |fail = Abandon/spook/injure Tonya Busted Wasted crushed car becomes detached and abandoned Tow Truck gets destroyed |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |unlocks = Towing Impound Lot Property |unlockedby = Still Pulling Favors }} Pulling One Last Favor is a Strangers and Freaks side mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Completing this side-mission contributes toward 100% Completion. Description Tonya is back in front of the liquor store in Strawberry when Franklin rolls up. Franklin is disappointed in her because she still looks and acts like a habitual crack user despite having told him she and JB quit. She gets defensive, but Franklin has exhausted his patience and gets fed up. He then tells her what he already knows: she needs him to tow one last car. Mission Meet with Tonya at the liquor store across the street from Franklin's aunt's house in Strawberry. Allow her to give Franklin her sob story and then get in a vehicle. Be sure to allow Tonya to enter before moving, and then drive to the tow impound yard and get in the tow truck. Drive the truck through an exit gate and a blue dot will appear on the map signifying the location of the crashed car you must tow. The car has crashed into a palm tree on Vespucci Boulevard. Drive to the car and position the tow truck behind the crashed vehicle and back into it. Lower the tow hitch by holding down on the L stick, and when it is close enough to the vehicle it will auto-attach. Then push up on the L-stick to raise the hitched car. Take the vehicle to the Vapid Dealership on Adam's Apple Boulevard and Power Street in Pillbox Hill (a yellow dot and path will appear to assist you). If you drive too erratically or collide with too many obstacles, the car will become unhitched and you will have to hook it back up again. Once at the dealership, drive it onto the yellow marker, hold down on the L-stick to lower the vehicle, and then hold right on the D-pad to unhitch the car. Finally, drive Tonya back to the towing impound lot in Davis to end the mission. Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Meet Tonya at the liquor store. * Drive to the tow truck. * Find the crashed car. * Tow the vehicle to the towing impound lot in Davis. * Release the vehicle in the drop-off zone. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:00 *Unhook Bonus - Keep the vehicle hooked until delivery Mission Epilogue Immediately after the conclusion of the mission, Tonya calls Denise Clinton, a conversation the player can overhear if the player remains nearby. The conversation relates to a discussion that occurs during the course of the mission itself, in which Tonya tells Franklin there are rumors he had become a prostitute; these rumors are based upon Franklin being seen with Michael De Santa (even if Complications hasn't been finished yet). Franklin denies these rumors. In the concluding phone call, Tonya reports Franklin's denials to Denise. Additionally, a short time after leaving the tow yard, Franklin receives a phone call from Tonya. It tuns out that despite Franklin's help, she and JB are still losing the towing service. She suggests that since Franklin is such a high roller, he should purchase the company and keep JB on as a driver after "he gets his head straight." Franklin tells her he'll have to think about it. The Towing Impound Lot becomes purchasable by Franklin for $150,000 after property ownership is unlocked following the mission Friends Reunited (or instantly if the towing mission isn't completed until later in the game). Income is $500 per towed car. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The drop-off location for the damaged vehicle is outside the garage Trevor Philips can obtain to store vehicles. It's possible to complete this mission well before encountering Trevor. * If Franklin completes this mission and then buys the impound yard you can skip the Tow Truck (mission) in Blitz Play and get it for free. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions